Blood Stained Grave
by bloody-bat10
Summary: Amy meets a bat and finds out the bat is a vampire (OC). The bat and her gang attacks Amy often. Sonic saves her every time. But when Shadow does she finds out something about him to.
1. Chapter 1

A red moon crept over the hills, Amy walked into the streets in the dark. She shot a glare at her finger that had a banged around it. Earlier she scratched her finger on a rosebush. Why? She didn't know but it felt like something pushed her. Unknown to her there was a tall black figure blending into the dark. The figure opened her wings and flew to the top of a building and stayed in the shadowed part to avoid being seen. he eyes glowed blood-shot as she eyed Amy walking calmly down the street.

"She won't be so calm after what is coming at her..." The figure dropped on her hands cause if she was standing she would be seen more likely. The wind howled though the trees and the figure climbed the tree. The light of the moon shone on her. She was a black bat, tall, thin, blood-shot eyes, vampire wings, spiked boots, (At the moment.) She had a long black coat with black tight jeans. She flew down and tapped Amy on the shoulder. She swung around and hit her in the face with the hammer.

"Oh sorry." Amy dropped her hammer helped the bat get up. The bat looked Amy in the eyes and got up.

"It is okay." The bat stood up and nodded her hand for a reason Amy didn't know.

The bat stood up and walked away trying not to turn around to face Amy's finger. He blood-shot eyes glowed brightly but Amy didn't see it. Amy ran up to her and touched the bat's hand. "You don't need help?" Amy asked looking at the bat and pulling out her hammer.

"Nah..." The bat did not turn around. Suddenly Amy's hammer hit the bat's head.

"Now you need help." The bat rolled her eyes. Amy used something she always carried around and took a drop and put on her head.

"You can get up now." Amy pulled the bat up and she stood up she shot a glare at her finger by the corner of her eye and her eyes glowed red.

"Hello?" Amy asked looking at her. Suddenly the bat swung around and pinned Amy to the ground and pierced her fangs into her arm (not neck.)


	2. Chapter 2

Amy's POV

"_Amy... Amy wake up..." _I opened my eyes and saw Sonic shaking me.

"What...What happened?" I asked looking around the room.

"That bat attacked you." Sonic looked over at a bright purple girl wolf with stern yellow eyes. "She will tell you her name."

The wolf walked over, she could almost see the word 'concern' on her face. "She is Grave the Bat." The wolf spoke in a high pitched voice that didn't suit her at all. "She is...A vampire. There more of them. I don't think you should go out alone anymore." I glared at her oddly. "Oh...yeah...My name is Lavender." (OC...Again...So sorry for that.)

I gritted my teeth. 'Vampire? What kind of a sick joke is this? That bat is such a creep...'I though walking out the door.

"No Amy wait..." Lavender walked after me. "Can at least someone go with you? Like Sonic or Silver?"

That was it. I swung around with my hammer in a hitting position. "I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL ANYMORE! VAMPIRE OR NOT I CAN HANDLE THIS! WHAT IS YOUR CONCERN ANYWAY? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME! SONIC I KNOW THAT YOU WANT TO COME JUST I'M NOT SO SMALL ANYMORE!" With that I left and slammed the door shut. Then I stopped with my foot in mid-air. "Should I go back?" I thought

"It's to late now." A voice in my head nagged.

"It is never to late to do the right thing." A second voice cooed.

I bit my lip. I didn't know what to believe. 'Yeah...I think it is to late...' I thought walking away to bump into Silver.

"Hey Amy. How is it going?" Silver asked walking next to me.

"I...Got mad at Sonic." I looked the other way were Silver couldn't see my face.

Silver stopped walking and looked at me speechless. "You can go if you want to." I said looking over at him.

He didn't have any words to say so he slowly turned around and left. I turned and saw Blaze skipping towards me.

"I heard you got attacked and I came to see if you were fine." Blaze walked next to me. I smiled, at least Blaze wasn't like Sonic was...

"That bat was a vampire." I whispered slowly believing what Sonic said.

"Amy. The moon is up. The full moon. A vampire or a werewolf (werehog) can attack you any time." I stopped walking. There was something I didn't see about how sonic looked. He was darker blue, her had fangs, he was in almost the same shape as Lavender. That means...

Blaze nodded her head. "He's a werehog."

My eyes grew wide. Sonic a werehog?

"I have to go here. I wish you luck." Blaze picked up speed and ran into the dark. I walked for about five min. to hear growling behind me.

"Grave." I took out my hammer.

Grave snickered. "That won't help you. You do think I am stupid that I would come here alone?" Grave walked slowly up to me growling and snarling.

"I-I didn't say that...sucker." I backed off slowly. Grave grinned in a way like death was staring at me in the face. She suddenly shrieked at 20 bats appeared behind her.

"Good luck Amy Rose. Mark my words there won't be a drop of your blood when were are done with you." Grave laughed evilly and took a step towards me slowly. I stepped back trying to push her away but she was strong. "Please, please some one help me..." I thought before looking Grave in the face. "Lavani." Grave shouted suddenly and I saw a moving shadow in the dark...


	3. Chapter 3

Amy's POV

I saw nothing coming out from the dark. Only Grave took a single step into the darkness. My eyes almost fell out; what I saw coming out of the dark was a violet bat with black eyes, and a on-the-lose-side clothes. But that was not what shocked me. The bat stepped aside and I saw a familiar bat I seen before.

"Rouge?" I asked looking at Grave in a bad way. I looked at Lavani who was silent.

"Yes it is." Rouge took a step forward at me.

"You don't tell anyone if you value your life..." Grave hissed showing her fangs that were blood-stained. Suddenly Grave got hit with a energy ball, Grave shrieked and collapsed. She got up slowly and turned around to see a dark figure.

"You...YOU TRAITOR!" Grave snarled taking a step towards the figure. "YOU MESSED WITH THE WRONG GIRL RIGHT NOW. WHAT IS AMY TO YOU ANYWAY?"

The figure didn't say anything but he just stepped out of the dark. I almost lost her breath; standing in-front of Grave was Shadow the Hedgehog.

"I have a reason. But I am not going to tell you." Shadow said calmly. Grave snarled again and showed her fangs.

"YOU AMY. THIS ISN'T OVER." Grave and the rest suddenly turned and ran of into the night.

"You to Rouge?" I put her hand on Rouge's shoulder.

Rouge didn't say anything she just took of into the night and left the trees blowing behind her. Suddenly a scream echoed into the night. I looked shocked and looked over at Shadow.

"What did she mean by 'you traitor'?" I asked slowly looking Shadow in the eye. "Does that mean?" Shadow nodded slowly.

"I'm a vampire." I took a step back. "That is why i'm a traitor to her." With that Shadow took of into the night without saying anything else.

I turned and walked home quietly. "If I see Sonic again I am going to go back to my old ways...being with him..." I thought and picture me and Sonic. I was so into it and soo into 'liking him' that i didn't see Grave flew up to a tree and dropped a small rock on my thoughts of Sonic were shattered. I looked at the rock with a angry glare and took out my hammer.

"YOU RUINED MY ROMANTIC THOUGHTS ABOUT SONIC! GET READY TO PAY!"I banged my hammer on the rock when it got smashed i kept hitting my hammer around. Grave and the rest were trying soo hard not to laugh and Grave almost fell of the tree trying not to. Then it happened. I let go of my hammer and it hit Grave in the head. Grave almost lost her breath and her friends started laughing. Grave looked at them confused that made them laugh more. Grave walked on the tree shoving the rest till she came to Methalis who was still laughing. (I know he doesn't have a mouth.) She stopped in front of him and kicked him so hard he went flying out of sight. Seeing I picked up he hammer and was gone she turned to the rest who were now sober.

"Her blood. If we can get it. We can have are share of the drug." Grave said calmly taking out her wings and flying off into the night.

"Are drug or her drug?"A violet bat with a Violet on the sides of her hair snarled. "I am second in command here."

Rouge shot a glare at her. "Liliac. I think you are missing your major as-" Rouge almost got blown out of existence by Liliac's kick.

"Shut the f-" Dark beams shot out of Liliac's high boots as she shot up in the air balled her hands into a fist and hit Rouge on her neck.

"Liliac you know why you are trusted by Grave the Vampire Bat." A grey bat grinned in the back of the line.

Liliac nodded her thanks and held Rouge by the neck and brought her to her face. "ROUGE THE BAT." She growled in a low tone showing her white fangs. "If you value your life shut da he*l up to Amy OR Shadow." Liliac clicked and her and all the rest but Rouge flew of into the night. Rouge sit there staring at the ground, got up and walked slowly of.

"Why can't I meet some one who cares?" Rouge sighed still walking. " I'm sick of this crap." Rouge looked at the full moon. "I don't want to be a blood-sucker anymore." Rouge opened her wings and took off into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Amy's POV

I woke up from my room and sat up in bed. The whole thing about Shadow saving me just was creepy enough that he is... what he is but the thing that was stunning is that he saved me from those blood-drinking...animals or whatever. Suddenly I titled my head just the exact time the phone buzzed. It was Sally who I did not hear from her in about a month or so.

Sally: Hi Amy. I heard about the whole thing of that Vampire bat attacking you. Her name was Grave or something. Listen. I found something out about that bat. She was adopted by a pure werewolf pack when she was like about '54 or I should say 17' and they didn't know she was a vamp so she grew up with a pack of werewolf till she was around 88 or you know. Until the night of the blood moon. She went completely out of control and killed them all. So with the other half of all the pure werewolves on this planet. Sonic is also a pure as I found out so if Grave could kill half of the pure werewolves then Sonic will have trouble. As for Shadow he got bitten by Grave at her 'rampage' and a little later he got bitten by Sonic so he is like this weird mix half werewolf and half vampire but the vampire side is a bit stronger then the werewolf side. So he really likes you just Sonic need someone to protect him. Grave's boy friend is a vampire bat with black and white hair called Ghost and there mostly hunting together. That time he wasn't there because he was hunting when Grave's gang gave him the call. Anyway so yeah...

My eyes grew wide. How did she know that much about Grave AND her boy friend? I looked out the window to see it was kind of bright that meant I wouldn't be likely to see Shadow. Bummer cause I wanted to ask him about last night. The night I all-most died if he didn't come. Suddenly a storm cloud blocked the sun and I saw it would last for around 2 or 3 hours. So I started dressing to get ready to ask Shadow the questions and when i was done I typed something to Sally.

Amy: How did you know all this? Grave strikes me as never smiling type you know...

I sighed. Now THAT is starting to sound a bit like Shadow the never smiling type.

Sally: Eh that had nothing to do with what I told you mostly so far. Grave smiles allot but not a kind smile. A evil smile that can send chills up your spines if you don't watch your back at night.

Amy: Well I am going out so bye.

Sally: Bye.

I dressed in dark items mixed with my normal red dress not to attract attention. That is allot of attention i mean. A took my bag and went out the door. I also had to meat up with Cream, Blaze, Sally,Cosmo and Fiona. Then I was intending to ask Sally some off the questions that I wanted to ask her when she typed me that text message. Then Rouge said she was coming cause I guessed the sun was behind the clouds as I saw outside.

On my way out I started running. I was not looking were I was going and I banged into a blue dragon with green eyes. (A bit like Sonic.) I looked up at her and started helping her pick up her papers.

"Thank you." The dragon said in a perky girl voice.

"Welcome. Sorry for that. I was in a hurry." I said smiling. Then are eyes met. For some reason I think I knew this girl. "Do I know you?" I asked Looking up at her.

The dragon looked up at me with her green eyes. "You are that girl who got attacked by that girl vampire?"

My eyes grew wide and I stared at the dragon who said STILL in a high voice. "It is rude to stare Amy Rose." I shot a glare at the message from Fiona who said we were going out. It now said 'you may bring your friends.'

"You want to come out with me and my friends?" I asked seeing that she had nothing else to do.

"Yeah sure." The blue dragon winked. Noe it was REALLY like Sonic.

"Okay. What is your name." I asked walking next to her then she looked me in the eyes.

"Meteor. My name is Meteor." (OC again so sorry.)


	5. Chapter 5

Amy's POV

I was walking down the street with Meteor with we saw Rouge, Sally, Fiona, Cosmo, Cream and Blaze.

"Hello." Fiona said shaking my hand. I tried not to giggle and kind of did it quite well.

"Oh. This is my new friend Meteor the Dragon." I said as Meteor shook hands with each of them. The suddenly Cosmo looked up at me.

"Oh yes. I made a friend also. CosmoIceFlower. Almost the same name as me." I walked up to IceFlower but when I did I felt something was not right. I looked into her eyes. They were chilling as ice. I shook her hand but when I did electricity shot up through my hand. She had on these black gloves that really gave me the creeps.

"Shall we go?" Rouge asked looking at me like nothing happened. I looked at her for a bit and saw she was standing in the shade.

I grinned. "I could use that..." I thought looking Rouge up and down a few times. Just then I heard voices... screaming... I turned around but nothing was there. I gulped and ran after the others. "Rouge!" I called seeing her slightly in-front. She turned around to face me and the others stopped. "Come here need to talk to you." The others gave a respectful distance as I pulled rouge to face me. "Okay gal. I know what you did. The gang. Grave. Tell me everything you know about them." I saw Rouge roll her eyes as she opened her mouth.

"What ever you like. If you can stand it..." Rouge then looked me in the eye. "We intend to kill the 2 strongest werewolves. Sonic. and Shadow. You are in the way. Grave wants to kill you so she can kill Sonic and Shadow." She looked at Sally for a few seconds. "And of coarse there will be some of the treat for us." She added then walking of with Fiona and Cosmo. I blinked. Why me? What did Sonic ever do? I don't even know if he kil- hurt any of her gang anyway... Then I looked over at Sally and the rest who were almost out of sight.

"Hey! Wait for me!" I shouted running after them. CosmoIceFlower stopped before the others could even react. I stopped in shock that she reacted before Blaze. Blaze was always the first to react in this type of things. Meteor ran up to me and started walking next to me.

"So Amy. tell me bout your self." Meteor said staring me in the face with that smile, that smile. It wasn't bad but those eyes and that smile looked a bit like Sonic just a girl type.

"I don't know...What is there to tell?" I asked playing with my hammer a bit.

"I have no idea. I just want to warn you." Meteor said her expression changing dramatically from cheerful to dark. But before she could say anymore Rouge asked everyone but CosmoIceFlower and me to enter a building. When they all were gone into the building I looked over at CosmoIceFlower and placed my hands behind my back.

"Hello IceFlower. What do you think of Rouge the bat?" I asked smiling a bit to big that was enough to make anyone suspicious of me.

"Oh her..." IceFlower said in a quite husky voice. "She is not bad, but not good also." At this a wide grin came up on my face. Seeing this IceFlower gave me her full attention. Great I wanted her to hear me and hear me good when a said something like I was going to say.

"Well one night." I stopped playing with my hammer so she would have a easier time believing me. "I was walking some were at night when she attacked me. I fell for her soo much."

IceFlower didn't change. "Yep saw it on TV. But all they said was that 'something pink' got attacked-" IceFlower stopped, swallowed then looked away from me. "I will come back." She said over her shoulder skipping off. When she turned the corner I heard a boom and wind knocked me off my feet. "Be right back..." I repeated slowly getting back up and sitting down on a bench. "Then I just wait..."


	6. Chapter 6

Amy POV.

A few hours pasted and I was starting to wonder what happened to the girls and what CosmoIceFlower was up to. I got up from were I was sitting and walked the way I saw that IceFlower went last time I saw her. After walking for some time a came across a deserted house. I looked down at my feet to see there was a small crater with something red on it. I stooped down trying to pick it up but it stuck to my hand. Then I figured it out. Blood. Wait...IceFlower is faster than Sonic, she is a bit weird and that could only mean one thing.

"Grave." I growled walking slowly inside the house to see something written on the wall. "Phone number..." I read out loud what I guess was her phone number. "She is not quite smart..." I whispered at the fact that if anyone came in her phone number was exposed. I called the number and listened...

"Uh...hello?" I heard the voice say on the phone. I grinned. Now I could get back at that blasted bat for tricking me.

"Grave!" I almost shouted, a few seconds later a swear I could hear a thud. I think I scared her a bit, then I must be good. I didn't even give her any time to recover. "I know you are now CosmoIceFlower." She didn't answer till a few seconds later.

"And what makes you think that?" She asked probably trying to avoid getting found out.

That was it. I looked every were but the closet to find her. The closet was up-stares and she stopped talking to me.

"Why so silent?" I challenged her trying sound as sassy as possible. " Does the truth hurt?" Then I realized she was not alone. She was probably with her boy friend and her little werewolf pet.

"Do you want to know what really hurts?" IceFlower asked. "That you would think me as Grave." Then I heard knocking on a door from her side.

"Can you pass me my jacket?" I heard a voice say. It was probably her pet in his human form.

"What was that?" I yelled in the phone running up the stares.

"Oh. Some random person out side asked me to pass him his...jacket" IceFlower said in a bit of a low tone. I heard foot steps behind me and I turned around running the other way. I turned left and I heard foot steps down the down floor. She probably jumped down. I ran down the stairs and stopped.

"Come out from your hiding place Grave!" I yelled in the phone. Then I heard a door closing behind me. I ran to open it but then heard one more behind me. I ran to open it but stopped. ' It is not her." I said grinning walking out. Just as a did I heard a door creek open. I turned around but saw nothing.

"Coward!" I yelled in the phone before running off to find all the girls waiting for me. Including IceFlower.

"Alo."CosmoIceFlower blurted out. I could sense that she was trying to avoid the fact I called her Grave but it was far to late by now...

"Okay Amy. We got some snacks for Saturday night tomorrow. I think it is right not to go out. Last thing I want to do at the end of THIS week..." Rouge said rolling her eyes.

"Okay now who is going to drop each of us off to our places?" Blaze and Fiona said at almost the same time.

"I can get to it." IceFlower said in a not-so-under-her-breath way as she jumped in the driver seat of her car and the rest of us piled in.

When I was home I sat down on by bed trying to think of what I could do about Grave. It had to be before Tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Around midnight I walked in the streets with only the moonlight showing her were she was going. I had my hammer right next to me and dragging. Sonic and Lavender had warned me not to try what I was going to but I was determined. Shadow told me that if I needed help to call him. Now THAT I said yes to. I heard a low growling behind me and I spun around to see a pair of red eyes. I turned on my flashlight and shone it in its eyes.

"God turn the freaking light of Amy!" I heard a familiar voice shout. In a split second I made out the figure of Rouge.

"Rouge?" I almost shouted but she covered my mouth.

"Shh...there almost here. I ran ahead of them." Rouge whispered in a bit to low voice that my ears twitched forward trying to listen.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered removing her hand from my mouth. "And what is it with you?"

Rouge then looked me in the eye for a split second. "We don't have time for this. That girl Grave has the normal weaknesses of her kind. But. She has two more weak spots, you find them the battle will be on your side. Her weaknesses are water and ground."

"Why are you telling the b*** all the secrets uh dove?" A voice said in the shadows behind Rouge.

Rouge spun around to see Lavinia who had her hands on her hips and had a ball of water in her hand. "Because I said I could be on your side in this fight, doesn't mean I will help you." Rouge said darkly before fire shot from her hand over to Lavinia who turned to ash. Right there. Rouge then grabbed my hand and ran. But we only got a few meters before two shadows knocked me off my feet making Rouge stop.

"Ahaha." The first shadow who was obviously a girl snickered. "Ghost! Get over here I got the rat!"

The first shadow moved into the moonlight and I saw he was a boy bat with white hair and red eyes. Just Then a third shadow moved behind Ghost and soon I saw that it was Grave.

"Those red eyes..." I growled looking at Grave who started snickering for a reason that I didn't see.

"You think these are my eyes?" Grave asked standing perfectly still right next to Ghost. Suddenly her hand jerked forward and stopped right next to her right eye. Then she touched something that looked like skin and thew it to the ground. It looked like black leather at first but when I looked back at Grave her eye color changed. Now she had one blue eye and one red eye. I looked over at Rouge whose eyes were wide. "NOW. You will fight us."


	8. Chapter 8

Amy's POV

Grave screeched and lunged at me with her 5 inch long claws. Before she could even scratch me I picked up a stone and threw it at her. Grave skidded to a stop and dodged it just in time. The female shadow was not even a bat. It was a white wolf with ice cold blue eyes. Ghost and the wolf lunged at be at the same time, I swung my hammer and hit the wolf but when I did I felt a sharp pain in my right arm. I dropped the hammer and looked at Ghost who just pierced my skin with one of his fangs. Rouge's eyes got wide and she turned around. The wolf was now down but then I was alarmed when Ghost and Grave were staring at me with deep red eyes. I looked down at my arm and saw it was bleeding. I started swinging my hammer wildly and flailing my arms in a attempt to confuse them. A single drop of blood spilled and it landed on one of Grave's fangs. I saw Grave lick it and seconds later her eyes were glowing a violent red. Ghost's eyes soon started glowing more soon.

Knowing I was doomed and even Rouge couldn't help me I knew there was only one thing to do. "SHADOW!" I screamed into the night. Ghost backed off but Grave's grin only grew.

"We wont even have to hunt down the hyper bred eh Ghost?" Grave whispered over her shoulder to the male bat.

"But of coerce." Ghost said grinning in a dark way.

Grave smiled in a evil way before pinning me to the wall. "Oh I am sorry Rose." Grave whispered. She was so close I could feel her breath on my neck. "But you are just so...how can't I resist to just attack you?" Grave then grabbed me by the neck and looked into my eyes, and I looked into hers. I saw nothing but hate and anger and...revenge... I closed my eyes and waited for me to fall but I never did. I opened my eyes to see that someone knocked Grave off me. I looked to the left and saw my hero.

"Hello Rose." Shadow said. His eyes were much different than Grave's.

"Y-you came!" I almost yelled, I wanted to hug him but I took a step back when I saw now he he was now fixed on attacking the black female bat who just got up.

Shadow attacked her and tried pinning her to the the wall but she jumped at the last second. They both lunged at each other at the same time and both of them hit the ground. Grave clawed Shadow across his head but he didn't react at all. Grave got up, took Shadow by the ear and flew up high in the air and dropped him.

"NO!" I yelled running over to Ghost and shoving him to the ground. I covered my eyes but seconds later a creaked them open to see that Sonic came and grabbed Shadow at the last second. Shadow stood up after nodding to Sonic and he lunged at Grave. They both broke into a cat fight for a few minutes before Shadow bit Grave's ear into. Grave shrieked in horror and pain before lunging back at Shadow again. Grave bared her fangs and gave Shadow a cut across his face. Shadow howled and shot a glare to Sonic and Ghost to see how they were doing.

Ghost had taken his wings out and was swooping down at Sonic trying to get a-hold of his face. Sonic would jump and try to tear his wings off him. Finally Ghost swooped down at max speed. Sonic could have got out of the way but he was not so fast in his werehog form and he was caught off-guard. Ghost pinned Sonic to the ground with such force that ground exploded all around them. Most of them just blocked the ground from there eyes but Grave flew back 4 meters. Sonic took the chance to tackle her to the ground.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT?!" Sonic roared at Grave. "ARE KIND NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU!"

At this Grave looked as if she could freeze his head so much it could fall off. "HOW DARE YOU!" Grave snarled in anger. Rouge jumped back. She never even saw Grave mad. Rouge seemed to be working with her for years already. "IT IS NOT ME WHO MURDERED MY REAL FAMILY. IT WAS YOUR KIND!" Sonic took his claws off her and looked at her shocked. Grave continued. "One night when I was younger they said they were going out for 7 minutes. A hour passed they didn't come back. I went to look for them but all I found was ash and I knew it was them." Sonic and Shadow exchanged glances at each other.

Suddenly Grave's eyes started glowing a violent red, her fangs grew by 2 inches and I could see the blood on them, Grave herself started glowing fire red and her claws grew up to 10 inches. "AND NOW YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR GIRL FRIEND BOYS." Grave yelled at the top of her voice zooming towards me without warning Rouge jumped in the way. Grave's eyes grew wide as she took her claws out of Rouge's head. "These claws...are made of silver." Grave whispered looking down at Rouge. I bent down and touched Rouge's hair.

"Rouge..." I whispered slowly looking at her eyes.

"I am fine...It is just I will have a slight disadvantage." Rouge whispered smiling. "Those claws...if Grave stuck it into a arm of a werewolf or vamp they would become normal for some time. If it was in the head...they won't be supernatural any more...feel happy for me Amy... I am free."


	9. Chapter 9

Grave's POV

Rouge went back to normal and left with out doing anything only a smile to Amy. I looked over at Ghost and basically yelled.

"Ghost don't you think this has gone a little out of hand?" I asked not even looking at Amy who was sneaking away.

"I think so." Ghost gulped patting me on the shoulder and running off. "I will just be a second." He shouted over his shoulder. Suddenly I could hear Ghost's voice. "HEY ROUGE GIRL! COME BACK HERE WE NEED YOU ON ARE TEAM!" I threw my hand on my head when I saw lights coming on in people's houses.

"Gosh Ghost GREAT idea." I growled when he was back. "Couldn't you just be your calm, sober self and not wake up the whole city all the way from here to Bucharest?"

At this Ghost eyebrows shot up. "We are on earth? I thought this was just a island next to a frozen waste!" Ghost hollered at me.

"Okay this island here...Is filled with hedgehogs and so on." I started.. "I just had you on my side because you are one of the last bat that my parents were thinking about before they died."

At this Ghost looked at me. "You are the one who lost TWO boyfriends and I am here because of Matrixia!" (OC) Ghost said in a calm voice but I saw him shudder.

"What?" I asked suddenly becoming alarmed for no reason he didn't respond he just gulped and pointed behind me. I sighed and turned around but when I did my eyes grew wide. Standing there was my rival a girl with grey hair and peach skin. She was bitten by Sonic and I couldn't kill her.

'Metali." I said moving towards her. Metali just grinned and ran towards me. Me knowing this trick I jumped making her land on-top of Ghost. She got up and ran towards me. She was now in her werewolf form so she took her tail and tripped me. She took my hair and dragged me for a few seconds before sitting down on my face. Ghost tried to keep calm but he burst out laughing. "GHOST! IF I EVER GET THIS HUGE WOLF BUT OFF MY FACE YOU ARE DOOMED!" I yelled at the top of my voice.

"IF you ever do." Ghost said snickering. I grabbed Metali and put her nest to me and in a attempt to walk in-front of each other we lifted a leg but it was at the same time. Ghost looked at us shocked and we already got a crowd.

Finally I dove under Metali's legs and kicked her head. Metali turned around at the last second and grabbed my leg and threw it to the side but before she could I grabbed her and threw her in the fountain. "Alo."I said to the crowd leaning on the edge on the fountain when Metali got out. But without warning I lost my balance and fell into the fountain. I got out and Ghost and one of my friends zoomed over and flew away.

"You are freaky Grave." The red bat Bleed (OC) said throwing her arm on my back.

I sighed and looked up at the sky. "Blaze." I whispered grinning as me, Ghost and Bleed flew out into the night.

Amy's POV

the next day me, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles were going to the moves but when we got in it was empty. I ducked under and chair. After some time Sonic looked at me oddly.

"Hu? Ames?" He asked looking at me.

"Sorry...It is you just know what happened last night." I said returning the look.

"Yeah. I can't believe that creep." Sonic said in a sing-song voice. "Oh and Rouge is coming." He added sitting down next to Knuckles. Knuckles put his arm up to reach something and Sonic kept giving him these looks before he blurted out. "Would you put your arm down?... It smells like...dead cat." Knuckles snickering sitting down. Suddenly I twitched back and gasped.

"Crap."


	10. I AM SO SORRY THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

_I am so sorry. This is not a chapter. I can't understand things very well so please correct me if I am not allowed to do this. Also I wanted to say thank you to all the people that saw, commented, and pressed the favorite button. Feel free to comment._

_Also I will take a short break soon to improve on one of my other stories but don't worry it won't be long. I honestly didn't want to put Grave's POV but I just tried it cause I didn't want all the chapters to have Amy's POV..._

_Also TwilighttheWolf PM me. I have some questions about your OC._

_BTW this is the first story that was I success. When I am done I might restart to improve everything. I will let you know around a week in advance when that happens. _


	11. The story will pick up soon again

I am so sorry I did this again. I will keep making new chapters very soon. Please say if it is not allowed to ask questions like this and if it is not I will redo the book when I do just keep a eye out for a book on ShadAmy with almost this name.

Again please tell me if this is not allowed it is just that other accounts do this. Okay If you want your OC to be added PM me or put it in the comment. To TwilighttheWolf who gave me her/his OC just put in the comment or something like how high your OC's IQ is, if it is like Tails that is okay also.

Also any one else is welcome to put OCs in the comment or PM. Normally it is best to PM but those who can't can put them in the comment. Also TwilighttheWolf put in the comment how you want your character to be...represented. I am not good at describing I even try to avoid it at some times like I did with my OC Bleed but if it is some one else OC I will not just say the eye color and fur/spike color. TwilighttheWolf your description was good, if anyone wants to add OCs just PM me on how much detail you can put. (Depends on the part of the story.)

I am sorry for doing this again.


	12. This is a chapter

This is a real chapter! I hope I haven't lost some followers but for now I will just add notes like this.

Sorry for taking longer than normal to write chapters I was not making a different chapter on a different book I was just playing pokemon. POKEMON. Well I have some time now to write this chapter. Sorry for keeping all of you waiting I meant to make this chapter but I didn't. So here it is after around 1 week of pokemon.

Twilight Marcella Wolf is TwilighttheWolf's OC.

* * *

Amy's POV

Every one turned to look at me. "What is it Amy?" Rouge asked running over.

"The first time I met Grave s-she bit me...That means..." I stammered in horror looking at Rouge. In the corner of my eye I saw a wolf with Black with blue streaked highlights, also with tail which is about the same length Tails' tail bangs going down left eye about 8', white fluff of chest fur that is a little larger than Shadow's, not same style and a scar going down her right eye ,with her hair going down to her waist.

"Uh oh now you are half bat!" Sonic howled.

"What are we going to do?" Rouge asked in shock.

"What if you bite all of us?"

"We are doomed!"

"Silence all!" A voice rang out. We all turned to see the wolf. She had on Black Calvin Klein jeans, black (gothic) stilletos, black leather finger-less short gloves, and a strapless shoulder hanging sweater that goes to her thighs.

Rouge narrowed her eyes. "And who are you?" She asked at the wolf who was now smiling.

"I am Twilight Marcella Wolf." The wolf said walking over to me. "Your friend Amy here will not put you in danger."

At this the small crowd cheered but Twilight stopped them. "How ever she has four options. While one is unknown there is where she can 'insert' so called venom in the body, she can drain everything, or in such a way that every 24 hours blood goes out from your body. The only way we can stop that is by telling Grave to."

At this the crowd went into a wild panic and Rouge grabbed everyone and ran into my house. "There has to be another way!" I yelled with a tone of panic in my voice.

"That is the only way Amy!" Twilight yelled from where she was sitting down in the middle of the room. Just then I twitched and red liquid shot out of my hand and went to the window.

"Shut the window!" I yelled and Rouge shut the window just before it was able to fly out. I stared at the blood wondering why it was still floating. Suddenly it shot through the window shattering it.

"We are limited by time." Twilight said who was now looking down. "Like this Amy your blood can't and will not replace it self."

Rouge then looked up at the rest of us. "I know what happened. Grave lost 3 of her boyfriends and 2 of her best friends. I can tell you every thing if wanted." Rouge said in a dark tone of voice.

All but Twilight jumped up. "Yes please tell us!" All of us but Twilight yelled.

Twilight nodded and just said. "OK." She got up next to Sonic smiling. "We will know everything about that girl."

I smiled and nodded. "That we will." I whispered slowly.

* * *

It is short I know there is just a something called a 'prologue' in the next chapter. I made this chapter in 20 minutes in one day... Next chapter will be longer.


	13. chapter 13

Hello, Thank you TwilighttheWolf for the review this story was like... a big success cause the rest of my stories were...bad... I first chapter I kind of screwed up because I thought It would turn out bad. I don't think the pokemon site will be up today (that is frustrating) so I will write a longer chapter now... Ray, Death and some others are OCs, this book is filled with them.

* * *

Normal POV

Grave was sitting next to a blue and black bat who was wearing a black jacket with torn sleeves and tight black jeans and black boots.

"So tell me this Ray." Grave whispered scooting back a little . "What do you think of me? Or do you just keep me for money like all the other boy losers out there?..." Grave looked at Ray not moving a inch from where she was sitting.

Ray sighed and returned the look. "That is quite hard Grave." Ray said in a low voice. "But you are no loser, you would fall for any boy who all he wanted to do is to use you..." Ray and Grave nodded at the same time. "But Grave. You are different then every one else."

At this Grave's eyes grew wide with a look of horror and worry at the same time. "Ray there is something you need to know." Grave whispered shaking slightly. "We knew each other for years but now... I even start to kill my own parents." Ray looked down then back up. "Do you still care?"

Ray sighed then got up. "Grave. I know you. I know exactly what happened. Your parents died by those things. When you got adopted by one of those things I know how you who feel. If you can't hold back..."

Grave looked up with her eyes back to normal. "You don't know...and you wouldn't under-" Ray cut Grave up and touched one of her fangs as a reminder. Grave looked at him with the same look she had sometime ago. "Ray..." She whispered slowly her ear twitching a bit violently.

"Grave. It doesn't matter." Ray said in a calm voice making Grave look up into his eyes.

"Ray..." Grave said looking down.

"I am honest."

"No one ever kept me when I told them. Even If they said it was true love."

"But I am not like that Gra-" Ray got cut of when the ground started shaking violently. Grave having a weakness to ground fell down from the hill they were standing on and fell down.

Ray's mind went crazy just then. No one could have knew how many thoughts went through his head in less than a split second. 'Her weakness... She could even turn to ash like that...' Without any hesitation Ray jumped down and shoved Grave back on top of the hill and he fell down the hill that would be 30 floors down. Grave keeled on top of the hill until the ground stopped shaking. When it did she looked down to see the person she loved for so long lay there. Lifeless. Something trickled down her face as she looked up staring into the night.

"Why..." Grave whispered looking away from the sky and Ray. "Why does this always have to happen." Then the words of her mother came into her mind, so clear as if she was talking to her.

"Grave..." She spoke in her calm voice. "He gave his life. I know this a hard for you Grave... but try to under stand..."

Grave nodded and whispered after blinking seven times. "Yes mother..." Grave got up and flew away. "To fly away from it all...But it would work here..."

Her mother spoke again. "Every one has to say good bye one day. You could not even good bye, even if you could not find the words to. But look tomorrow. You will find some one different. That will under stand better. You can tell him about your parents the first day."

Grave nodded not so sure about the idea then flew into the window of her house, closed the curtains and sat there all night staring into space.

The next day Grave stood in the middle of the main area waiting for someone to walk up to her. Suddenly something yanked her of her feet and sent her flying into a tree. Grave kept her eyes closed only for a split second before opening them to see a brown and white wolf with glowing green eyes. Grave snarled, got up and dashed as the wolf at full speed. The wolf dodged some how sending Grave to fall into one of the deepest lakes. The wolf dived in, grabbed her by the ear and dived underwater.

"My weakness..." Grave thought when her vision started to blur. Suddenly the wolf let her go. Grave moved back wards a bit to see a black bat that looked like a boy version of her. The other bat looked over at Grave and winked at her. The bat tackled the wolf sending him all the way to the floor of the lake. The wolf swam back up charging at the bat with its claws out. The bat moved around and and kicked it so hard it flew out of the lake. A few seconds after that Grave's vision went black. The bat took Grave's arm and in a flash they were on top of a hill.

Grave creaked her eyes open and turned her head to the left to see the bat.

"You woke up." The bat said calmly.

Grave sat up and looked at the view, it was pitch black with white stars slowly rising up. She then looked at the hill and it had black rocks with white in the middle. On the white and on the sides there were trees that had a black shade. "Where am I?" Grave asked looking at the bat who was kneeling down.

The bat looked around. "This place is called Darkness Hill." He said smiling slightly. "You will have to stay here." The bat then held out his hand. "My name is Death." Grave smiled and shook it.

"Grave." Grave said while shaking his hand.

Death stood up and took Grave by the hand and led her to the other side of the hill. Grave sucked in her breath causing Death to look at her with the corner. The stars were moving slowly up and some were moving to the left, the city lights were not visible. Only the pitch black darkness with the pure white stars moving.

"Dea- Death I love it." Grave stammered looking over at him then smiling apologetically. "Sorry...But I am not into the kissy-and-all-the-other-things-related..."

Death now turned his head completely and looked into her blood-shot eyes. "That doesn't matter. Also I just want you to know that the fact you killed your 'parents' on accident I don't blame you."

Grave fell of the rock she was sitting on when she heard that unexpected thing that he said. "Thank you..." Grave whispered looking into his eyes.

3 years later...

A bomb dropped from the sky blowing up 8 more houses. Death formed a black orb in his hand and fired it at the floating plane that dropped it. The orb came flying back to Death sending him flying into a wall. Grave jumped up with a black orb in one hand and a thunder orb in the other. A metal claw came out from the side of the plane and hit Grave. Grave opened her wings and landed next to Death who was now on his feet.

"We got to stop them." Grave growled looking at the plane with a flash of anger in her eyes.

"This is your last chance to surrender!" A voice shouted on a microphone.

Death turned to Grave who was now glowing black. Grave stepped in the shade and turned to Death. Death almost fell backwards-her eyes did not look there calm red but they were now glowing a violent blood-shot and Grave's wings grew to 2 meters. Grave looked towards the plane and grinned in a evil way. Death saw that her fangs and claws were slowly growing. Death grinned as he saw Grave lunged at the plane and black orb zoomed towards the plane sending it flying out of sight.

"Oh it is not over!" I girl with long grey hair yelled as she fired a blue orb at Death and in less then 5 seconds there was nothing left but ash. Grave spun around to look at the girl. The girl started to show signs off fear as Grave loomed over her.

Suddenly Grave's claw grew 2 inches longer and and black and red orb formed in her hand. "Oh I think it is." Grave growled in a dark tone as she fired the orb at the girl and in a few seconds she was gone. Grave looked back at the ash and in a flash she was gone.

"OWW!" Amy yelled throwing Sonic to the side, (who was trying to make the story in such detail that Rouge fainted.) Twilight jaw dropped looking back at Rouge who just got up.

"Anyone of you are able to contact Grave?" Amy asked looking around the room for some one to say 'I can!" very eagerly.

"I have her number..." Rouge said in a low voice writing something to Grave while looking up and added. "And she asked me to tell you exactly. 'Meet me in some place called Midnight valley at 12:00. You can not scream, call on anyone in the middle or you will die. You are I fool if you think you can run. I can control your blood...You don't show up, you will have a slow and painful death...'

Amy looked up at Sonic, Rouge, Twilight. "Please help me here." Amy whispered.

"Sure Amy!" Twilight exclaimed. "We can help! It will not be a problem!"

Amy grinned and in her mind she thought. 'Shadow please help us.'

For a few minutes Amy waited... Finally Amy heard him. 'I will Rose.'

Amy smiled when she heard that. 'I knew you would...Thank you...'


	14. Chapter 14

Hiya, Sorry for such the long wait...just you guys are seriously spoiled...I was on this multiplier game with horses and that was what I have been doing for...2 hours every day.

Blood-Stained-Grave had returned!

* * *

Amy's POV

"Oh, my gosh guys!" I exclaimed still feeling Shadow reading my mind as if trying to find out what I was thinking. He was.

"I know!" Rough exclaimed interrupting me but I didn't protest. "I soo forgot about the sleepover!" Rouge finished and everyone in the room, around me and her gasped.

"You have got to be kidding!" One Meteor who was the whole time flying around the room exclaimed stopping but after only 10 seconds rest jumped up and began flying around again.

Sally and Fiona jumped through the window. "What did we miss? Why, how could you forget?" They both hollered so loud Rouge would have jumped out the window if Meteor hadn't done it first.

I glanced over at Twilight who was staring me in the face but keeping out of the circle. She was so calm. I was starting to wonder if she knew how powerful Grave was.

When I turned to look at Twilight I realized something I haven't realized before. Every time I looked at Grave she had this look of anger,hate and revenge. Then I was sure she ended up like Shadow when he wanted to take revenge on the planet earth for killing Maria... Grave was the exact same thing just almost past the point of no return. She was fixed. Fixed to destroy. Also for killing her parents. That added up to the chance that she would crush the world in her hand with her strength,power and will.

I spun around to face Sonic who was trying to calm everyone down but wasn't helping much. "We can still stop what she is about to do!" I hollered through the room so everyone could hear. When Shadow appeared right next to me and Twilight even moved somewhere in the circle I knew everyone was listening. "She is doing this because they killed her parents and her 2 only friends...I heard she isn't even nice to Ghost but others say she really likes him..." I paused and my voice changed to a whisper. "She might even secretly...love him at one point..." Seeing everyone fall backwards I continued in my higher voice this time. "She wants revenge on everyone in this room!"

"Also your..." Shadow whispered pointing to the smashed window.

He didn't need to finish. "I know but I don't think that is it." I continued pointed my finger at the open window then at Rouge. "Rouge..." I said firmly. "Cancel that sleepover till... 1 month..."

Rouge moved back stunned but she canceled it till 1 month and 3 days.

"Good." I said grabbing Twilight and jumping on the window's ledge. "Now lets get going! Find her!"

Everyone jumped out the window with unexpected eagerness even Twilight jumped out.

"I don't know about this Amy Rose..." Twilight whispered when we were on are way to the Forest Of Darkness. "But something tells me that something will happen...Even with Lavender and Meteor here..."

My gaze turned to Lavender who shrugged and quickly stared walking next to Sonic. "I am not sure myself Twilight..." I said in a low voice but high enough so she didn't have to strain her ears to hear her. "But we have to find her..." With that I jumped into the tree and began jumping on the branches in order to keep up with Lavender.

It was night. We reached a dark hall, Sonic turned his flash-light on and was shining it around in order to see where he was going.

"Sonic!" I complained running up to him and jumping on his back. "We walked for hours without stopping and I am not getting any younger!"

Sonic tilted his head and stared at me. "Is this the path of youth? Looks like the path of death..." Sonic said in slight awe looking up at the night sky.

"No Sonic..." I am Lavender said with slight annoyance, well it was clear Lavender didn't really like him that much...

"Then what is this?" He persisted looking at me with his emerald green eyes.

"A long trip!" I shouted at Sonic frustrated.

"It was your idea!"

"But you could have done something about it!"

"Don't come to me! I couldn't even get here in a day run!"

"Well you could have carried me!" I and Lavender shouted at the same time.

"Maybe if you were to get off your but and just walk this talk wouldn't have been happening!"

I pulled out my hammer behind my back and raised it up to where Sonic could see it. "What...Did you say?"

Sonic stopped walking and backed off obviously afraid. "Nothing! Nothing Amy believe me!" He exclaimed hiding his face with his hands.

"He said get off your but..." Shadow said in a low tone but still loud enough for everyone to hear.

I winked a thank you at him and prepared to lunge at Sonic but before I could...

"Whats that?" Rouge blurted out pointing at the red star-like thing flying towards them.

The star was getting closer. It didn't stop. I and Lavender moved away from Sonic as the star was quickly coming towards him but he would have been to slow to run. As the thing was 2 meters away I saw something. It was Grave.

My eyes darted over to Sonic who froze staring at Grave who with total quietness swooped down, and flew away with no evidence she had ever been there is the first place. Just when I looked back to see what Sonic did he wasn't there.

* * *

Hehe...I remembered about Twilight this time...sorry I am not writing like I use to...but I haven't stopped practicing so I haven't lost interest.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello, I am now a fast poster again, thanks to the fact I got banned on the horse game for multiple accounts...My poor fame xD, Anyway...

Back to the story!

* * *

Amy's POV

I stared into nothingness with a look of disbelief on my face. I could even see the look on my own face, I glanced over at Shadow's whose eyes narrowed as the light vanished out of sight from everyone there. I still did have a advantage to get back at Lavender...

"Lavender!" I screeched far enough from her face. "Why would Sonic be taken if you didn't do anything?"

Lavender's jaw dropped and she gently took my shoulder but her voice wasn't so low as I would have wanted... "Are you kidding me?!" She blurted out. "You are the one who almost hit him with that hammer of yours!"

"You want to feel it? You know I can do allot of amazing things with this hammer but you have to see it up real close just enough so I can knock you out of this world..." I responded darkly, man was I becoming like Grave or what? That bat girl was there for less then a second and I am acting like her. I now wanted to change the topic very fast. "You know that in Halloween girls can dress like total b***es and no one is allowed to say anything about it..."

Lavender turned to look at me with total disbelief. "You think? Can I so take a look of that hammer of yours...thingy..."

My eyes grew wide. "Bu-but" I stammered trying not to look her in the eyes. "I just wonder what became of Sonic..."

Lavender's hands glowed green. "You don't care about him right?" She said in a low tone of voice that didn't sound at all like her high-pitched voice.

"You know, your hands are glowing green...You don't either..." I said making the widest grin I could.

Lavender laughed. "Okay easy, then we will do just fine!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Normal POV

Sonic was being dragged down this long, hall that was only lit by small torches and once in a while man-made lights that somehow got in there. Sonic's train of thought crashed when he was thrown to the ground in a room filled with man-made lights, the curtains where taped to the wall so probably if a werwolf got in he or she would be of no threat.

"Damn..." Sonic thought glaring around the room and his face dropped when he saw the tape. Also the walls where pinned with silver. "Hey Grave! don't touch!" Sonic mocked pointing his finger behind her. Grave turned and walked up to Sonic with a grin on her face. The moment Sonic looked at her his eyes flashed blue and Sonic fell to his knees unable to do anything. Sonic was glowing blue and Grave was glowing purple. Grave turned and his gaze broke and the glowi g stopped. Grave turned to walk away but when she almost passed the door Sonic realized what was happening.

"Hey! Wait!" Sonic shouted running for the door but before he could touch it the door slammed shut.

"You are staying here and here always..." He heard the voice growl from the other side followed by the locking of the door. He stood there. In total silence. Staring at the steel and metal door.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Cream just woke up from her sleep, rubbing her eyes she got up and walked down the stares to see no one there.

"Well that's strange..." She said to Cheese. "No one is home...Mother said she would be home today, I will just look around."

Cream headed to the kitchen. "Mother! Mother please come out!" No answer.

Cream's eyes darted over to the floor. She then saw a empty basket. She glance around. Blood. Cream ran out of the room slamming the door shut behind her as she ran into the dining room. It was deserted. She ran into the hall her eyes grew wide. The walls where stained, there were barely visible drops leading to Vanilla's room. She threw the door open, looked at her bed and gasped. There on the bed was words written with bones. She read them out load and her own voice darkened while saying it.

"if you want to find guilty... but still don't want to get hurt. Just don't look out the window..."

Cream moved back. "Don't look out the window? Mother you are still here right?" Cream yelled running through the rest of the house.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sonic moved back at the sound of the door opening. A bat with white and red hair peaked her head around the corner. "I will have to go. Grave will have to watch you." She said in a voice similar to Grave's. Just then Grave walked in, ignoring the fact Sonic was actually staring at her. They both sat down at the same time and sighed. "This is going to be a longg night..." Grave whispered under the breath looking down.

* * *

I just didn't know what to do with Cream...I was trying to stretch out the chapter a little...


	16. Short one sorry

Hi, again. I just waited awhile...also thank you to my only 5 followers that are following this book and don't just follow to keep a eye on me and lay out all the rules that I Hate really...

Anyway...BACK! ACTION!

* * *

Normal POV

Grave stared at the water in the fountain brushing her hand across the water every now and then. Sonic just stared into space as if wondering if he should ask the question that he had been waiting to hear the whole time. He knew that tonight was a full moon just...The curtains where blocking the view...

"Grave I need to ask you something." Sonic blurted out very quickly making Grave turn around with sudden interest in what he was so eager to ask. "I heard you lost 3 boyfriends...who was the third?"

Grave glanced up as if unaffected by Ray, Death or the other 'mystery man.' "His name was BloodHeart." Grave said in a normal but slightly low voice. "He was a werewolf. Before Ray and Before Death got hanged."

At this Sonic stared at her in disbelieve. "Death got shot! Not hanged!" Sonic exclaimed making Grave grin in amusement

"Is that what Twilight discovered?" Grave asked snickering slightly. No Sonic he got hanged, anyway, BloodHeart didn't like me at all. I was nice to him but he still really didn't like me. I even went out in daylight to try to get him to like me back but it didn't work. One night. The blood moon. we both met...I turned him into a pure vampire even when he was a werwolf...After the blood moon..." She slowly pulled up her sleeve to show a scratch. "I had this for years it didn't go away like it was meant to..."

Sonic looked up then looked around the room when Grave moved towards the window. "Time for yar fighting time!" Grave exclaimed but before Sonic could say anything the curtain dropped to the floor showing the blood moon...


	17. Chapter 17

Hiya! That is all I have to say sorry. Oh yeah some of you might be expecting a couple...I hate to burst your bubble but there wont be any right now })

Back to thee action!

* * *

The ground started shaking, Sonic glared up at Grave who was sitting down.

"Grave!" Sonic yelled as his arms and legs grew to the werehog size. "I bite you, you are going to be dead!"

Grave flicked some dirt of her sleeve. "This is a different style... Go, Vanessa..." (OC) A black beam of light shot forward and a bat with blood shot eyes and dragon wings appeared. A blue orb shot forward right in-front of the bat with a red one next to it. The blue one was a blue wolf and the red one was a red wolf.

"What is this display?" Sonic asked when he was in his wolf form and in the wolf language.

"This comes from my planet." Grave responded tilting her head from side to side. "Even when someone from another planet is born, they get 10 creatures to start with, for example, you are a werehog, so are these. You can use them for things like battle, they will obey you, you can use 2 at a time."

Sonic grinned as is saying, 'Where is your other one?'

Grave clicked. "Come out...Vampirdia." A huge black bat/dragon flew next to Vanessa, it had a blood-stained muzzle, blood-shot eyes, the wings of a bat just bigger. "The names will come to you." Grave added placing her arm on Vanessa and Vampirdia. "You may start."

Sonic hesitated for a moment but after a small wait... "Go Wenda! Attack Vanessa now!" The red wolf lunged at Vanessa but while Wenda was obeying him he didn't see it but his eyes where now glowing green.

"Vanessa, Dark-Phy now." Grave said in a low voice her eyes glowing red now like Vanessa's where. Vanessa lunged at Wenda a black and electric blue light behind her. She turned at the last second making Wenda run into the beam. Wenda howled, flew backward almost ramming into Sonic. "Vampirdia... you to, Meteor wing at the two of them." Vampirdia roared stretching out her black and red wings, red and black orbs shot out from the sides hitting the two wolves perfectly.

Sonic closed his eyes took a deep breath and his eyes shot open glowing a deep purple with black 'corners'. Grave grinned.

"He has learned. Battling is just more then fighting as werewolves and vampires... It's a good thing..." Grave thought then when she sensed Vampirdia and Vanessa waiting for commands she pointed her finger, this time at Sonic. "Vanessa! Your most powerful Darkness Grave! Vampirdia finish it off with Dark Bolt! Finish it all you to!"

Black, pointed, glowing orbs pointed at Sonic, Vampirdia's wings only twitched once and very slightly as thunder shot out from her wings with a black beam around it.

Sonic pointed his finger at the bolt of thunder, darkness, rock, ice and fire. He stretched out his arm and moved in-front of the bolt. Grave's eye twitched and she sighed. "Bring it back Vampirdia..." The bolt hit Sonic but he only flew backwards not even breaking the glass.

"I guess you still have allot to learn Sonic..." Grave sighed taking him of his feet using her mind powers and flew out the window, away from the building that they came from.

* * *

Haha I am back and sorry for the short chapters but I just want to use my idea faster... I am slightly using what pokemon used but not exactly... I bet not most of you where expecting the ending of Sonic not learning was Grave was trying to um...teach him }) I came up with that just before I typed it.


End file.
